The Next Adventure: High school
by Stargirl123496
Summary: The seven plus Nico, Calypso and Thalia are all going to a boarding school in New York. Drama, arguments, changes and of course romance! Will they survive the next adventure: high school?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story (except for the normal mortals)**

Annabeth POV

Annabeth walked down to the big house. Chiron had sent for the seven. He had sometime to tell them. Annabeth wondered what he had to say. It was late August and most campers were preparing to leave for the school year. Annabeth however was staying likeshe  
always did. She wondered if Percy was too.

Percy (or Seaweed brain) was Annabeth's boyfriend. He usually left to spend time with his mom and year Annabeth was hoping he would stay. She sighed as she finally reached the Big House. Percy, Piper, Leo and Hazel were alreadythere.

"Hey Annabeth!" Piper walked over followed by Hazel. Percy and Leo were arguing about powers or something. They are so childish.

"Hello." Annabeth waved."Why do you think we're here?"

"I dunno," Hazel looked around. She was used to Camp Jupiter, but she had been staying here to be by her friends. Frank (her boyfriend) was at Camp Jupiter a lot, because he was praetor. Hecame to Camp Half-Blood at least once a week to see her.  
He just happened to be there right now. He slept in the Ares cabin. "Perhaps there's some other monsters need to kill."

"Perhaps," Annabeth said. "I hope there's not another Kronos or Gaia." But she knew this announcement or whatever it waswouldn't be that serious.

Finally Jason, Frank, Thalia, Nico and Calypso arrived.

Chiron came outside and smiled at the demigods. "Welcome! I have an announcement!" He looked down at them. He was a centaur. "You will all go to high school. It will be a boarding school in New York. I want you all to have a somewhat normal life afte/all  
you've been through." Annabeth wasn't sure what to think of this. She wanted to be with Percy and all her friends but she also wanted to spend the year where she always did.

Everyone began talking at once. No one seemed to have an opinion except Nico, he didn't want to go. But Chiron insisted. He said they should all pack up their things because they were leaving tomorrow and they could bring anything they wanted. Iftheirweapons  
needed a pouch or something to hide them in they could ask Chironfor one now.

Annabeth grabbed a pouch to conceal her dagger and then she went to her cabin to pack. She was going to miss her siblings and Capture the Flag, but she was sure she would have fun.

Piper's POV

Piper was excited about high school. She was excited that she got to go to school with all her friends. She hummed as she packed her bag. Once she was finished she said goodbye to her cabin mates and walked out the door to the Big House. She spotted  
/Hazeland ran over.

"What the coolest thing you brought?" Hazel asked.

"I dunno." Piper didn't bring anything that cool. "My toothbrush. It's electric." They both laughed.

Once the got to the Big House they learned that they would get all their school supplies once they got there. They were going to have a big shopping day. They girls and boys would split and then they would get school supplies and clothes and anythingelsethey  
needed. They were given credit cards from the Lotus Casino. Then Chiron have them all phones which surprised them all.

"I thought we can'thave phones." Percy said looking at his blue phone. Piper glanced at her own which was green.

"These are special." Chiron explained. "The iPhone 7 has a special thing in there that keeps away monsters. If course they didn't do it on purpose it just a coincidence."They all walked around and got each others numbers. Hazel put emojis by everyone's  
names. Percy gave everyone funny nicknames. Piper just put the names in.

"Calm down everyone!" They were all quiet. " It is time to go! Get your stuff together. It's time for high school demigods!"

 **Sorry for he cliffhanger I just couldn't resist. Also sorry it's so short next chapters will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2 Arriving

**Hey guys! I know I might have a few typos sojust ignore them or try to figure them out! Tell me what you want to happen next! I hope you all like my story and don't forget to follow it! Sorry about typos!**

Leo POV

Leo was nervous about high school. He didn't want to set anything on fire. But it would be funny if he set some ones hair on fire as long as it wasn't Piper or Annabeth or Calypso then they would kill him.

Leo smiled at the thought of Calypso. She was still adjusting to he new world. Unfortunately Calypso had gotten in a different van because they couldn't all get in one, so he decided to text her.

Leo: hi

Calypso: sldnkldnakfknnrekla

Leo: Huh

Calypso:dcoajnzldkkam

Leo: is that another language?

Calypso: Piperhere, she can't figure out how it works, but she would like to say: hi

Leo: OK I will teach soon

Calypso: She says she doesn't think she will get it

Leo: How can she not? She gets the best teacher in town.

Calypso: Just go away, your even annoying when you text.

Leo sighed and wondered who else he should text. He had given funny names to everyone. Piper was Beauty Queen. Percy was Water Boy. Jason was Superman. Annabeth was Scary Smart Girl. Calypso was My Girlfriend (I Think). Frank was Beast Boy. Hazel

/was Nice Zombie. Nico was Dark Dude. Thalia was The Girl Who Hates Me. He decided to text Jason who was in the other van.

Leo: Wassup Superman?

Jason: You must be really bored

Leo: ur a smart one

Jason: bye

Well that was a short conversation. Leo sighed and looked out his window. He wondered if he could download a game. He decidedto download Subway Surfers. He wasn't sure if that was OK, but it kept him entertained during the ride.

It wasn't a long drive, but just forty-five minutes seemed like hours for Leo. He tapped Annabeth's shoulder. "When are we gonna be there?"

Annabeth looked at me sternly with those gray eyes. "Stop being so childish!" She sighed. "Probably ten minutes."

"Yay!" Percy and Leocheered. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Finally they arrived and Leo jumped into the back to get his backpack. He pushed his way through the demigods to Calypso who was holding her bag and looking around.

"Hi!" Leo took out his phone he was ready to show her how to work a iPhone.

"Oh,"Calypso said. "I suppose your going to teach how to work this strange little box." She dug her out of her suitcase.

Leo explained to how to text and download apps and pretty much everything she needed to know. Surprisingly he did it in five minutes. Calypso was a fast learner.

"Now we can have a conversation." Leo said.

"OK!" Calypso said." I need some practice."

Calypso: hi

Leo: yay! :)

Calypso: what is that yellow creepy thing?

Leo: that's an emoji I forgot to tell you about them

Leo looked up he had forgotten they were right next to each other.

"Here," Leo showed Calypso his phone. " So you press the smileyface and then you can pick any emoji. You could send a sad face happy face an animal. Anything really." Calypso nodded and Leo heard a bing. He looked at his phone

Calypso: ;)this is fun! **Pretend she sent a bunch of emojis (my phone is freaking out right now)**

Leo laughed. He loved Calypso.

"Come on lovebirds!" Thalia shouted. "It's time to move in!

Percy's POV

Percy was excited. He was sharing a room with Frank. Well he wasn't excited about that, but he was excited about going to school with Annabeth.

Percy was excited for all the time he was going to spend with Annabeth. Last year he had missed her.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. "Who is your roommate? I'm with Calypso."

"I'm with Frank." Percy replied.

"Are you excited?"

"I'd honestly rather have my own room-"

"No!" Annabeth laughed. "About high school together."

"Oh! Yeah."

"Come on guys, I wanna go. I'm gonna be sharing a room with some random person and I want to meet them as soon as possible. If they suck, I wanna be able to get a new rooomate." Nico said.

The demigods walked toward the building. They were all neevouse. Percy was scared. He knew all demigods had ADHD and dyslexia, but he was afraid his would be the worst. What if he flunked a test he didn't want it be traded. He felt childish worrying about  
/this, but he honestly didn't care.

"Well," Thalia said as she looked at the doors of Johnson Acadmeny. "This is it. Here we go!"

 **Again I am so sorry it's so short! I'm running out of ideas I guess. I know where it's going, but I need a bridge to get to that. Again give me more ideas!**


End file.
